


Loss of Surety

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Rivals, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Over the years she’d come to believe Hermione was utter pants at hiding anything she thought. It turned out that couldn’t be further from the truth.





	Loss of Surety

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 20 prompt 'Hate'.

Pansy watched Hermione as she dressed. Each movement was slow and calculated. If Hermione wanted to rush away and go back to pretending they never did this, it didn’t show. Over the years she’d come to believe Hermione was utter pants at hiding anything she thought. It turned out that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Now she couldn’t help but want to seek out her every secret, find her every weakness. Most days she still wanted to use it against her. Being a reporter put her in the best position to do so. But some days she wasn’t sure anymore what she really wanted from her.

The truth of the matter was that hating Hermione didn’t feel the same anymore. She still loathed a great many things about her, but ever since they’d started fucking after fighting, the line was blurring.

Pansy had never known herself less. She’d never had less self-control. No matter how many times she told herself she wasn’t going to let her lust override her dislike of her, she still found herself falling into bed with Hermione.

“One day I’m going to write an article outing you, you know,” she said, smoothing her hair away from her face and trying to ignore how watching Hermione dress only made her want to undress her all over again.

Hermione cast an exasperated look over her shoulder. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” she said.

Heat flooded Pansy, but it was hard to tell if it was anger or the beginnings of frustrated lust.

“I will,” Pansy insisted. “Once I figure out how you bring yourself to fuck someone you hate. It defies your wholesome war hero thing. I’ll need that detail to make it credible.”

With a snort, Hermione shook her head and stood up, pulling on her stockings and hiding all the darkening spots Pansy’s mouth had left on her inner thighs.

“I would have thought you of all people would know that,” she commented as she shimmied into her ugly woollen dress. “What better revenge on someone you hate then making them give you pleasure? Or giving them pleasure?”

Pansy closed her eyes for a moment. That was what she’d thought at first, way back when a row in Pansy’s office over some article that had put Hermione in a tizz. Thinking back to that day always stoked a fire in her. Those biting kisses, that bruising grip, the forceful touches. It had seemed so simple then. It still seemed so simple to Hermione.

Why was Pansy the one having a crisis over it? When had she let Hermione get so under her skin to the point she didn’t even know anymore if she could say she hated her?

“How do you do it?” she asked, knowing she would regret baring herself in this way but quite unable to stop herself. Hermione was probably keenly aware of the effect she had on her anyway. “You’re so good at making me come undone while remaining completely distant and unaffected yourself. How do you justify doing this with someone you hate? What do you tell yourself each time you walk away?”

Hermione put on her shoes and then looked her over. With a casual, dismissive gesture, she made Pansy feel more naked than she’d ever felt before.

“If you’re going to piss me off so much, I might as well get something good out of it,” she said, so casually that Pansy couldn’t even tell if she really meant it or if she was lying. It was so unlike the persona Hermione showed to the rest of the world. “Every awful article you write about us doesn’t feel quite so bad after I leave you like this.”

Was Hermione really so cold and unfeeling, or was she more of a master at masking her emotions than Pansy was after a lifetime of training?

“I still hate you,” she murmured, even though she’d never been less sure.

Hermione crawled onto the bed until she was leaning over her. Pansy expected a brutal, biting kiss but the one Hermione gave her was soft and lingering. It only made the whirlwind of confusion in her grow stronger.

“Good,” Hermione breathed against her lips. “Then we’ll do this again.”

Without another word or look at her, Hermione left and Pansy stayed still until she heard the door to her flat close after her.

She groaned and took herself off for a shower. Time to piece herself back together from the mess Hermione made of her.

But it was only a matter of time before Hermione made her come undone again.


End file.
